


i want you all the time.

by BriTheSweet



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Degradation, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, collar & leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTheSweet/pseuds/BriTheSweet
Summary: Disclaimer: I, the author, tend to write about vaginal sex since that's what I'm used to and it's what first comes to mind when I think about sex. And to clarify that - while my mind does think that way - I try to keep things gender neutral enough so that people who don't have those parts can still enjoy this. Hope this makes sense.





	i want you all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, the author, tend to write about vaginal sex since that's what I'm used to and it's what first comes to mind when I think about sex. And to clarify that - while my mind does think that way - I try to keep things gender neutral enough so that people who don't have those parts can still enjoy this. Hope this makes sense.

Your cruel device;  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill;  
My pain, your thrill

Strong, capable hands rubbed up and down my bare sides, music blaring from the radio on the bedside table. Hungry eyes looked up at me as I panted, Evan's hardness growing inside of me as I shifted.

"You feel so fuckin' good," he groaned, not taking his gaze off of me―wanting to see every little reaction he can make on my face. Evan thrusted upward and I shuddered, moaning his name.

I wanna love you  
But I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you  
But my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you  
But I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you  
But your lips are venomous poison

He reached up to adjust the collar wrapped around my neck, tightening it up just enough. "That feel good? You breathing okay?" Evan questioned sweetly, bringing his hand up to rub my cheek. I nodded in confirmation and leaned into his hand, enjoying the slow pace I was going at.

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison,  
I don't wanna break these chains

Gently tugging on my leash, he pulled me down closer to him―close enough to his face that I felt hot breaths on my neck as he trailed his mouth from my collarbone to my jawline.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

He kisses me, but not before biting down on my lip. The kiss itself is deep and hard, and it makes my head spin for a split second. Evan's beginning to get a bit rougher with his movements, moving his hips upward and making his length go deeper.

I hear you calling  
And it's needles and pins (and pins)

I can hear him start to mumble the lyrics; pulling away, I looked into his eyes again. This time, my heart pounds for a different reason. They were a misty dark green and hungrier, examining me as if I were prey, noticing my every movement, and they gained a sense of darkness to them―looking any longer put me at unease, a pit forming in my stomach.

**"I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name,"** his voice, the same yet different, became more of a growl as he said the lyrics. I recognized the difference but before I could react, I got positioned upright once again, the same hands that touched me as if I was porcelain suddenly groped my thighs and dug nails into my sensitive skin. Sucking in air, I closed my eyes.

**"What's the matter, babe?"** HABIT's now in control, in more ways than one. **"That's what Evan calls you, right?"** he spat out.

**"Well, I think a more appropriate term would be to call you _slut_."** HABIT yanked on my leash, forcefully grabbing it and making sure it never left his hand. **"You're a dirty slut, so in heat you don't even care whose dick you're riding,"** following up his words with a purr against the nape of my neck, which sent me chills down my spine.

I hated that he'd get that reaction out of me. "Oh, fuck you," I hissed back while shooting him a glare.

All he did in response is grin, baring teeth akin to the Cheshire Cat. **"You have such a filthy mouth, little rabbit; maybe next time I'll teach you how to use your mouth for something useful,"** HABIT said, tilting his head.

Then, he started to pound into me, plunging and shoving his shaft deep in again, hard and quick. **"You may fuck Evan all you want, but don't forget who really makes you cum. Whose cock is better? Who hits all your sweet spots?"**

I know he's only trying to get a rise out of me. I tried to resist his words, the pleasure he's causing, but all at once it overcame me and my body started to react on its own.

"Y-You, _fuck_...!" I barely got out, the words of satisfaction he wanted to receive dripping like acid off of my tongue. "Ahh, HABIT!" came out as a loud moan, failing to bite my lip. I arched my back and he took it in stride.

**"At least you're good for something,"** HABIT mused, taking advantage of the arch to scratch a few hearts into my back, the stinging sensation painfully swirling into the pleasure.

After what felt like forever—but only a few seconds—did everything slow down. Not only did it slow down, it stopped completely as he pulled out and lifted me off.

"Shit, ah, shit," whispered a tired and panicked voice. Evan. He's stroking himself, making himself finally climax, doubling over.

"I–I'm so sorry, you know that wasn't me," he heaved out.

"No, I know, it's okay," I soothed, crawling over to him, doing the same gesture he did as I rubbed his cheek. "Are you alright?" My hand went over to his, giving it a good squeeze to make sure he's still there.

He nodded hesitantly, slowly. "Yeah, yeah, I just– I hate when _it_ shows up like that." Evan glanced downward at our hands and then up at me, his shining green eyes wide and focused. "I don't like to hurt you, I never want to."

I responded to the concern in his voice with a peck on the lips. Knowing that we both weren't ready for another round, I settled myself in, taking off the collar and leash and lying on my side, back turned to him. Evan saw the marks HABIT gave me and cuddled up behind me, acting as the big spoon, planting soft kisses over the semi-scars as the song faded out.

Well, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Running deep inside veins;  
Burning deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains...

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Glass Animals song "Pork Soda," (listen [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78DVtcsT26k)) while the song used in the fic is Alice Cooper's "Poison." ([here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq4j1LtCdww))  
> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
